


A Wolf In Human's Clothes

by jayphotowriter



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Bisexuality, Boarding School, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Pansexual Character, Revolution, Romantic Fluff, School, Selkies, Sorcerers, Sorceresses, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Culture, Wings, Witchcraft, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayphotowriter/pseuds/jayphotowriter
Summary: Topaz is a young Magic, a being with inept magical abilities. A new school for Magics opened. It's inclusive, any one with powers can enroll. Except Topaz has a secret, she's a werewolf. While the school is open to non-human Magics, years of stigma and stereotypes surround werewolves. She is afraid. Afraid of herself and her powers and what might happen if the other students find out she is a werewolf.





	A Wolf In Human's Clothes

The room was dark. And cold. It didn't bother me, nor my roommates. Music played softly through my radio. A CD from a band called "Waker". I didn't know how to describe their music except to call it jazzy rock. 

I could hear the faint stirrings of water from the pool set in Ifa werewolf. My colouring was weird too. Dun, like a horse. A freaking horse. And I was a wolf. Grey-brown ears and paws. A black tail. My fur, red grey-brown. Almost ashy, close enough to brown but far enough there was a noticeable difference. My eyes were blue. An oddity among wolves. And werewolves. 

Only my roommates knew. And my pack, for obvious reasons. The CD came to a stop. I heard Carnelian step out on the balcony through the window. River popped his head out of the pool. "Are you going to tell anyone yet? That you’re a werewolf?"

"No. Not when we're just starting our classes. It's only been us and a few vampires so far."

"We're safe now," he said. "The old leaders are gone. We can learn about our magic now. No one can hurt us again."

"I know. But, I worry." I shifted to a wolf. I crept onto the floor to the scattering of leaves and slept, pretending to be in a forest where I was always the most comfortable.

I saw someone. A girl. Blue eyes, Lightly tanned skin, short dark red-gold hair.Stocky, short, chubby. Beautiful. I heard her humming along to a song. Its words resonated deeply with me, reminding me of what I lost and what I love. I am in love already. 

The classes started the next morning. My first one was biology. In it, we’d learn about the different types of Beings, Magics, how the powers work, where they come from, and the biology of the different species. 

I sat in the middle of the room. Most of the others were humans. There were two vampires sitting on opposite sides of the room looking utterly exhausted and miserable. I didn't recognize them. They weren't from Carnelian's coven. 

I counted the humans. There were 11 in total. Two sat by each other, cuddling. I wasn't sure about them. Something about the way they held themselves was inhuman. 

All of them were new. The school used to be a haven to protect Magics and non-human beings after all. Nothing was learned and no humans were allowed in. Now it was a school. The vampires looked at each other. Then their gazes spread out through the room. Sniffing the air, for blood. Like a dragon flying above a hunting foray. They both looked at me. They wouldn’t hurt me. Even though they might know I was a werewolf. The humans, however… 

The door burst open. Another shifter. A weredragon. Tall, broad-shouldered, and muscular. She was humanoid except for her fire coloured skin. Huge black wings were folded on her back. Her tail was visible. Long, spiked, serpent-like. While the scales were black, like her wings, the spikes and spines were iridescent colours.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully. The humans eyed her fearfully. The two vampires eyed each other and rolled their eyes simultaneously. "I'm Paraiba." 

One of the students, one of the human ones, timidly raised a hand. 

"Yes? And tell me your name."

The student, a pale brown-haired girl, lowered her hand. "My name is Jennifer. What are we supposed to call you?"

"By my last name."

"But do we use Mrs. or Ms.?"

One of the vampires snorted. His green hair flew up from his eyes and he glanced at the other vampire. "Sapphire!" the weredragon said, "the humans don't know our ways yet. I expect you to respect that. Just call me Paraiba," she said, addressing the class.

"Like they respected us?" he argued. "Their kind killed millions of mine. Why should I respect them?" He raised his eyes and glared at her defiantly. 

"That happened in the past Sapphire." Sparks flew off him and he glared at Paraiba. 

Jennifer looked at him in aw. "What type of Magic are you?" she asked. 

"Warlock," he answered bluntly. She leaned in closer to him and he lifted his lip up showing off sharp curving fangs. "Careful," he said, his voice a purr. Jennifer leaned in closer.

"Sapphire," the teacher snapped. "She is not your prey. If you want to hunt something do it and your free time." Her eyes narrowed. "And do not touch any of the students." Jennifer blinked dazedly and slid back onto her chair. "Jennifer, I'll take you to the infirmary."

"Infirmary?"

"Yes, dear."

"Dear?"

"Yes. One of the students put you under a spell and we have to clear it up. Come along now." She glanced back at us. "Introduce yourselves to each other. Sapphire are you all right?"

"Nope. Haven't ate anything for a few days. I never got the chance to." He leaned forward. With a purr, he said, “Makes my magics and instincts wonky.” He feined pitching towards the desk. “Makes me do things I wouldn’t usually do.” I saw the calculating look in his eyes and snorted. 

The teacher sighed through her nose. "Go hunt something. "Colt," the other vampire, dark-haired also pale, lifted her head, "escort him, please. You get something too. I don't need to malnourished students on the first day. 

"Yes ma'am." she stood and followed Sapphire to the window where they leapt out and landed on the grounds bellow.

Paraiba pointed at me. "Topaz, you're in charge."

I let out a tortured sigh immediately after she left the room. I sighed again after hearing a chorus of protests.

"Well… We might as well make introductions. Clearly, those two are vampires," I said. I lifted my head and walked to the front of the room.

"How do you know?" One of them asked.

I rubbed my forehead. "I do. I've been here for five years now. I'm on the board, they had to put me on it since I've been since I was ten." I looked at each of them in their eyes, daring them to rebut me. 

"Now, introductions. I am Topaz. I am a wizard. I'm fifteen. Your turn," I said pointing to a young dark-skinned kid.

"I'm Persephone. I am a sorcerer. I'm ten and a human." She looked at me. "Am I supposed to share what being I am?"

"If you want."

"Why didn't you?" She asked, gaze innocent, young, carefree. I couldn't ruin it, that look of innocence. 

"I will some other time."

"You two," I said. The couple looked up sheepishly. 

"I'm Venus." 

"Of course your name is Venus," I muttered under my breath.

Venus' skin was odd, swirling blue and green. Her eyes matched. Fangs gleamed in her mouth. "I'm a merperson. Sorcerer too. A siren almost. Sixteen." Her eyes gleamed sharply.

Who I assumed was ever girlfriend ducked behind her. "I'm Silver." She edged from behind Venus. My breath caught in my throat. Her eyes were sharp and yellow. She too had fangs. Her hair shinned red-brown through blue-dyed strands. Her eyes met mine. Her nose sloped like mine, the way a born werewolf's did. 

I took in the air discreetly as I could. It was unmistakable. Even though she was of another park she too was a werewolf. I had mistaken her for a human. Whatever masked her scent I had no idea. "I'm a witch. Her eyes narrowed as her gaze passed me. "Werewolf. Also sixteen." She swivelled around and her eyes bored into mine. I saw her nostrils flare, and knew that she knew.

"Right. Jennifer left. Poor thing being lured in by a vampire. Rather dumb of her."

"It's not her fault," Silver snapped. "You shouldn't judge so easily. Not all of us can differentiate different species so easily Topaz." Her eyes flashed. "A human wouldn't stand a chance against a vampire. Especially one as old as Sapphire."

"Now you're doing it."

"Doing what?" 

My eyes flashed. "Judging. I couldn't see his eyes. How was I to know what he was doing?" 

She slid away from Venus. She walked towards me, shoulders and hips moving in the stalking way a wolf's would. She matched my height perfectly. Our eyes met, she lifted her lips. "I know what you are," she hissed under her breath. "Your afraid…" Her gaze softened. She turned around and walked back to the back of the classroom.

I dropped my gaze. 

"Let's just cut introductions to names now," I said. "And we'll go in desk order." I kneaded my forehead. "It'll be easier." 

The rest of the humans were young. Only ages twelve and thirteen, besides the ten-year-old. Pete, Gemini, Jackson, Sunmi, Jacque, Sana, Kinkajou, Pax were their names.

"So, names down. Some extra information, we can dismiss that. Paraiba should be back soon. And the vampires… They don't usually take so long to hunt…" I frowned. In the distance, there was a bloody smell. And a faint trace of smoke. 

"What are they hunting?" Persephone asked.

"I'm not sure. You can ask when they get back " 

I turned to the window. Carnelian appeared before me, on the ledge. "I need you."

"Is it the board?"

She shook her head. Her eyes were grim and she clutched the ledge with white knuckles. "It's worse," she said. "Treaty business. And not in a good way." 

"How bad?" I breathed deeply. Smoke and blood scent clung to her. 

Carnelian looked around the class. "Bad enough that the treaty might be terminated. 

I looked at the class. Making a split-second decision I said, "Silver and Venus are in charge." Looking Silver in the eye I said, "Not a word about this to the class. That is if you know what it's about. Not. A. Word." 

Silver nodded. And then I was out the window, falling to the ground. Stupid considering it was several stories up. I shifted into a wolf halfway to the ground in mid-air. When the ground fell closer I somersaulted into the air shifting back into a human as I rolled onto the ground.

I stood and looked beside me where Carnelian landed. "Which way." 

"Just follow me." She took off at a sprint I half transformed and run steadily after her towards whatever what was happening. They were in a snow-covered field. The sky overhead was overcast. My breath rose up as vapour and faded, joining the grey sky.

A weredragon in its full form had Sapphire trapped in its sharp claws. Another weredragon, one in half form, held a chain connected to the collar of a black and blue dragon. A real one. A living, breathing dragon. They were so endangered the penalty for killing one was often death. So rare, horrible things were done to them and weredragons so they wouldn't die out. 

Colt stood beside them, bound and gagged, surrounded by several dozen silver spikes. Modern age stakes. 

Blood coated Sapphire, his, and a humans. It dripped from his fangs and numerous cuts. 

I walked over. “Let them go.” I recognized them well enough. The silver full form weredragon was Hunter. The half form one, the most “human” looking Were-being ever, was Angelica. 

“He was hunting on our land,” Hunter said telepathically. “Weredragons rule this school.” 

“Change your form. I don't want your voice in my head.”

“I’ll lose the other upper hand then.”

“You are violating the treaty.” I narrowed my eyes. More than once I wished for the menacing yellows and golds of normal werewolf eyes. Blue never did work in my favour. 

“They were hunting on our land. And humans no less.” Hunter tightened his grip on the vampire. Sapphire’s head rolled back and he wheezed. Dark magic was seeping off Hunter. Into Sapphire.

"You don't own this land. The school does." 

Hunter's grip on Sapphire Sapphire coughed. "It's our territory. The vampires can't hunt on it. Neither can the werewolves. And we don't go in theirs."

I quickly looked around. Sapphire was incapacitated, Colt was incapacitated, Carnelian stood close behind me, guarding my back. I could see her edging closer to Angelica who was still holding the dragon's chain. 

I charged at Hunter, fire wearing his scales. He fell back and his grip on Sapphire loosened. 

Sapphire took a chance and tore out of Hunter's grip. He lunged forward and fell. Carnelian surged forward and caught him. 

I felt my magic flow out of me and surge into Hunter. He collapsed. I swayed on my feet and fell to my knees. In the distance, I could hear clamour coming from security and medics. 

I staggered to my feet. Sparks flew off me and onto Hunter and ANgelica, binding them. Fire swirled around my hands and arms. I took the chain bunding the dragon. It melted in my hand, melting the links. The dragon flew up into the sky and disappeared deeper into the weredragons territory were their fortress was. It was massive, stone, and surrounded by even more massive trees that toward over it.

Carnelian appeared beside me. She and Colt were carrying Sapphire between them. I knew the weredragons to be warlocks, no other Magic would have been able to sap a vampire as old as Sapphire of their strength. 

“There’s going to be repercussions.” I glanced back at the weredragons slumped forms. “I’ll make sure of it.” 

“Topaz.” Carnelian was reaching out to me. “It’s happening again.”

And then I was falling back. Someone caught me, I looked down, saw dark smooth skin. My head slumped up. A sharp-fanged mouth grinned and blue eyes, uncannily like mine, stared back into mine. 

I felt the relief from Carnelian. “Coral, you can take her?” I saw the girl, who held me, nod. “Topaz, this is Coral. She’s in the larger coven. She’ll take care of you, yah?”

I rolled my eyes. “I’m not incoherent yet. You don’t need to baby me.” The girl, Coral, hoisted me up. She was murmuring softly and I felt myself grow warmer. “A witch then,” I murmured.


End file.
